parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog meets ENGINES - Daniel Pineda.
Sonic the Hedgehog meets ENGINES is a Thomas/Pooh's Adventures of TUGS parody, made by Daniel Pineda. Cast *Sonic as Winnie the Pooh *Tails as Piglet *Knuckles as Tigger *Ari as Eeyore *Antonie as Rabbit *Perry the Platapus as Jiminy Cricket *Brainy Smurf as Zazu *Binky Bill as Buzzy *Flap the Platapus as Flaps *Shifty Dingo as Ziggy *Jacko as Dizzy *Jack Sparrow as Kronk *Spongebob as Ash *Patrick as Brock *Sandy as Misty *Gary as Pikachu *Mr. Doodle (As Seen on TV) as Togepi *Skippy as Thomas *Mr. Mouse as Percy *Merlin as Salty *Beauty Stem as Twilight Sparkle *Elf Cup as Pinkie Pie *Oyster as Rarity *Calypso as Fluttershy *Penny Bun as Rainbow Dash *Cleo the Skunk as Applejack *Fur Foot as Spike *Sassatte, Smurfette, and Smurf Melody as The Cutie Mark Crusaders *Prince Adam as Chanticleer *Belle as Goldie *Maurice as Patou *Cogsworth as Snipes *The Dust Feather as Peepers *Chip as Edmond *Lady as Ariel *Tramp as Prince Eric *Angel as Melody *Tony as Sebastian *Scamp as Flounder *Beaver as Scuttle *Trusty and Jock as Tip and Dash *Phineas as Spongebob Squarepants *Ferb as Patrick Star *Candace as Squidward Tentacles *Isabella as Sandy Cheeks *Major Monogram as Mr. Krabs *The Dr. Robotnik Family as The Bowser Family *Scar as Dr. Faciliar *Prince John as Diesel 10 *Buster as Captain Hook *Francis as Mr. Smee *Gaston as The Grand Duke of Owls *Lefou as Hunch *Madam Mim as Ursula *Merage as Morgana *Barracuda as Undertow *Dr. Doofenshmirtz as Plankton *Hyenas as Team Rocket The Thomas and Friends Character as TUGS Characters *Thomas as Ten Cents *Gordon as Big Mac *Toby as OJ *James as Top Hat *Henry as Warrior *Edward as Hercules *Percy as Sunshine *Duck as Grampus *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Captain Star *Diesel as Zorran *Bill and Ben as Zip and Zug *Arry and Bert as Zebedee and Zak *Singing Puppet Man (from Teletubbies) as Captain Zero *Emily as Lillie Lightship *Molly as Sally Seaplane *Donald and Douglas as Frank and Eddie *Toad as Lord Stinker *Mavis as Pearl *Derek as Izzy Gomez *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Puffa *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as The Goods Engine *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Billy Shoepack *Oliver as Boomer *BoCo as Fire Chief *Spencer as Bluenose *Popeye (from Popeye) as Sea Rouge *Pappy (from Popeye) as Sea Rouge's Uncle *Dan and Dimbo (made up tender engines) as The Pirates *Skarloey as Coast Guard *Rheneas as Coast Guard's Messenger *Splatter and Dodge as Burke and Blair *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Nantucket *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Johnny Cuba *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Old Rusty *Elizabeth as Kraka-Toa *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Little Ditcher *Harvey as Scuttlebutt Pete *Rocky as Mighty Mo *Cranky as Big Mickey *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack the Pirate) as Jack *Belle as The Duchess *Lady as Princess Alice *Flora as SS Vienna *Troublesome Trucks as The Shrimpers *Ghost Engines as White Fleet *The Chinese Dragon as The Ghostly Galleon Category:Daniel Pineda